1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device with network connection functionality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wake-on-LAN (WOL) is an Ethernet computer networking standard that allows an electronic device, being under a sleep mode or a power-off mode, to be woken up from a sleep mode to a normal mode or to be switched from a power-off state into a power-on state via a network message issued by the other side of a local area network (probably an Ethernet).
Generally speaking, when the electronic device is under the power-off state (or the sleep mode), the network system within the electronic device is still powered by a power supply. The power supply can maintain the minimum operating capacity of the network system, such that the network system can listen to network broadcast information from the outside of the electronic device, and perform detections and interpretations upon contents of the information. When a designated information content is found in the contents of the network broadcast information, a determination may be performed upon the packet. Once the address within the contents of the packet is consistent with the address of the electronic device, a power-on procedure (or a wake-up procedure) will be launched by notifying circuit components (such as, the PCB or the power supply) of the electronic device through the network system.
Hence, how to preserve the wake-on-LAN function and save the power consumption of the network system become important topics in this field.